


After Class

by Edelrys



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Protagonist, One Shot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelrys/pseuds/Edelrys
Summary: Byleth develops a crush on Sylvain and he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 158





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-con and dubious consent when sexual acts initially commence.

It hadn’t taken much to convince him to join her class. She had been more formal than usual when she asked him, almost as if to mask her true intentions for wanting him there. He found that intriguing. 

He greeted his professor in the usual way - light physical contact, his hand casually slipping down to meet her waist. She felt a sudden flutter in the pit of her stomach as his fingertips glided over her bare skin and she pulled away. 

“Please take your seat, Sylvain.” Her voice was calm and commanding but her cheeks were slightly flushed. She turned her back to him, praying he didn’t notice, and walked behind the large desk in front of the class and sat down. Sylvain sat opposite and rested the side of his face in the palm of his hand. He’d lost count of how many times he had imagined bending that curvaceous little body of hers over that desk and fucking her senseless.

Orange rays of sunlight poured through the stained glass windows and the room became full of shuffling and chatter. Sylvain waited patiently until all the other students had gone, lingering at his table, pretending to scribble down more notes. Byleth was still sat in front, putting paperwork into neat piles. She hadn’t noticed the almost empty room until she glanced up and saw Sylvain sitting across from her, raking a hand through his auburn hair to feign confusion.

“Professor, can you help me with this?” She stopped what she was doing and approached him, leaning over the table to take his notes. He became distracted at the slight rise and fall of her supple breasts as she took a moment to look over what he had written. He wondered how soft they would feel. 

“So this isn’t quite correct…” She reached down to take his quill but was interrupted by the grasp of his hand wrapping around her forearm, yanking her down so her neck met with his lips. She felt his warm breath blow against her earlobe and she froze.

“You don’t think I've noticed the way you look at me, all those little glances, Professor?” he whispered, ”Tell me, why did you want me in your class?” She didn’t want to answer that but his golden eyes gazed into her blue ones almost hypnotically. Her face felt hot all of a sudden. 

“B-because I think you have great potential,” she murmured, “I thought you’d fit in well here.” 

He chuckled darkly, “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” He let go of her arm and stood up. She tried to move but all she could do was stand there in shock while he walked around the table towards her. He realised how small she was then compared to him - off of the battlefield there was a certain fragility about her that made her even more alluring. He cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. 

“Don't you think that's an abuse of your power, Professor? Recruiting a student just because you find them attractive?” His hand slipped up her skirt and she let out a small gasp. “I think you need to be punished for that...” His thumb began to massage her clit firmly through her tights and panties, causing her to jolt and squirm to his delight. 

“Sylvain...stop...” He maneuvered her against the table with little resistance, still rubbing that same spot. She looked up at him, cheeks tinged pink and eyes half lidded. “We can’t...I’m your teacher...” 

“Maybe I can help change your mind.” He began ripping the thin fabric of her tights apart with ease, his fingers flirting dangerously close to the band of her lacy underwear. “Aren’t you curious about me? How I could make you feel?” He leaned in closer and she could feel his erect cock straining through his trousers against her thigh. He felt her quiver. 

“S-Sylvain I - “ her words were cut off by a sudden rush of pleasure as one of his fingers entered her and began expertly stroking a certain spot. A raspy moan escaped from her lips.

“I can stop, if that’s what you really want.” He continued touching her, changing up the pace. She knew this was wrong but she couldn’t deny it felt good. She bit her lip and slowly opened her mouth. 

“N-no,” she responded quietly, “don’t stop.”

“Good.” He trailed his free hand teasingly across her clavicle, her skin soft and smooth. He then yanked her top down, exposing her full breasts and her hard, pink nipples. His eyes darkened with lust at the sight. He kneaded both curiously, invoking a louder moan from her lips. He then removed his finger from her, and she let out a small squeak in dismay. 

“Turn around.” His tone was firm and intimidating and she felt compelled to do as she was told. His large hands grasped both sides of her slender waist and he hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties down. He then positioned himself against her slick entrance, clamping his fingers around one side of her neck, forcing her to stay in place over the table. She heard him lower his trousers. She winced as she felt him push in to her and he began to groan. 

“You’re so tight Professor...fuck.” He tilted his head back at the feeling of warmth and wetness that began to engulf his thick cock.

Byleth’s moans slowly grew as the initial pain dulled and he rocked back and forth into her, increasing his momentum. He watched her pert ass bump up and down along his length, and began slamming into her faster at the sight. He then grasped a handful of her hair and used it to roughly tug her backwards towards his face. 

“Do you know how difficult it’s been, to control myself around you for so long?” he breathed, his mouth close to her ear. She whimpered in pleasure, even more aroused by his confession. 

He could hear her breath hitch, Byleth almost crying out as he kept her on the edge of orgasm. 

“Please...don’t make me beg,” she panted. He grinned at her plea and moved one hand to her clit, circling it with his fingertip as he bucked into her faster. 

“I think…you should beg me a little bit.” His tone was laced with arrogance and she could just imagine the smirk across his face. 

“N-no.”

“No?” He slowed down, lazily rubbing her swollen nub. She ached with the need for him to fuck her faster again.

“Please…” her voice was a sheepish whisper. “Please Sylvain, I need you to.” She didn’t care anymore. That feeling of ecstasy was all that she craved.

Sylvain happily obliged upon hearing her words, grabbing her hair tighter and pounding into her, his thrusts quick and powerful. Her mind went blank with pleasure, and she climaxed loudly. The sound sent him over the edge.

After a few moments, Sylvain released himself from her spent body and Byleth moved gingerly from her position on the desk. She glanced to look at him, tugging her skirt down.

“Just as amazing as I imagined you’d be.” He casually hitched his trousers up and noticed a small smile form across her lips. She jumped off of the table and rearranged the rest of her clothing, suddenly well aware of where they were. She began to look uneasy. 

“Don’t worry Professor, I’m sure no one saw…or heard.”

She let out a deep sigh, frantically playing with a strand of messy hair by her face. “We should do that…oh, never mind.” Sylvain chuckled.

“You really are quite shy, aren’t you?” She looked away, embarrassed. “It’s so cute.”

“Stop it.” She put her hands on her hips, her gaze still averted. “I was going to say…if that ever happens again…maybe it should be at your dorm.”

“Is that how you imagined it? On my bed?” He couldn’t help but tease her to watch her fluster.

“That’s not…! Anyway…” Sylvain stepped towards her, sweeping a loose hair away from her warm cheek.

“We’ll keep it private, Professor.” He gave her a reassuring wink and she looked slightly relieved. They both headed towards the door to the classroom, Sylvain secretly hoping that she would have the urge to visit his dorm room later that night.


End file.
